


Eleven Days

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: [AU] La vida cambia en un segundo, pero a él le tomó once días darse cuenta. [Este One Shot es parte del CUARTO DESAFÍO RELÁMPAGO DE ES DE FANFICS].
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 2





	Eleven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando la primera luz de la mañana de color gris plateado, le gustaba demasiado, todo ese tiempo y por alguna extraña razón, le hacía recordar el azul de sus ojos, ese intrépido par azul, tan intenso como el océano.

Desde luego que en ese momento lo notó, ya no le gustaba demasiado, ahora, para él era un simple cielo blanco y silencioso, incluso el viento le parecía sin vida, monótono, meciendo las hojas de los árboles porque así tenía que ser.

El clic de la puerta principal abriéndose le hizo volver a la realidad tan rápido como un meteorito a punto de estrellarse a la tierra, se giró, para observar sobre su hombro, pero la persona que apareció por la puerta; no era él.

Jamás volvería a ser él, quien apareciera por el umbral de aquella puerta, sin importar, cuánto tiempo se quedara ahí, esperándolo.

El frío lo recorrió por completo, de esa clase de fríos que no se iban, sin importar cuantos suéteres se pusiera, o cuanta leña pusiera en la chimenea, ese lugar se sentía ajeno a todo, incluso, cuando hacía días atrás, otorgaba la sensación del hogar que siempre quiso tener junto a él.

Once días.

Su vida había cambiado hacía once días; en los que parecía haber vivido en automático, el día de la muerte de su novio había sido como algo ajeno, el funeral, las personas a su alrededor, los veía mover los labios, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

Los días que le siguieron, algunos de sus amigos habían ido a verlo, a ver como estaba, pero para él, era como si James se hubiese ido de viaje y volvería al final del día.

No había vuelto, y jamás lo haría, por un momento se pudo imaginar una nueva vida, pero ¿qué chiste tenía todo si James ya no estaría con él?

La mirada del chico se topó con la de su padre, que dirigió la suya a su alrededor, la ropa tirada por el suelo no era la de su hijo, así que no le quedó más que suspirar, tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas.

— _Días_ –saludó, por una extraña razón, no le apeteció añadir el tan común “Buenos”, ya que incluso para él, no lo eran.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó.

—Estaba preocupado, hace días que no te veo.

—Desde el funeral –le recordó, haciendo que Draco Malfoy asintiera.

—Scorpius, creo que sabes perfectamente que no puedes quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida, los dos sabemos que a James no le hubiese agradado eso.

—Todo cambia, papá, las personas también, un día están vivas, y al siguiente minuto, puede que no.

—Lo que pasó con James fue un accidente, y lo sabes, Scorpius.

— _Él no quería dejarme, las circunstancias fueron así, debo superarlo y seguir adelante, es lo que él querría,_ lo sé, papá, eso mismo nos dijeron en el funeral de mi madre, y puedo recordar, que al igual que yo en este momento, los mandaste a la basura cada una de sus palabras.

Scorpius regresó su mirada al cielo, que poco a poco iba aclarando más, adquiriendo más semejanza al color de ojos de James Sirius Potter, su novio, que había muerto hacía exactamente, once días.

Lo único que recordaba de aquella mañana, era que habían estado discutiendo por lo fácil que le era delegar las cosas a último minuto, que tomaba absolutamente todo tan simple como si no fuesen realmente importantes en su totalidad.

Lo siguiente, eran sus dedos deslizándose de su mano, su mirada azul vacía, pero con una suave sonrisa, como si aquello realmente no fuese de importancia, y tuviese solución, claro que la muerte jamás tenía solución.

James Sirius Potter murió un tres de febrero, diez minutos después de que fuese arrollado por un automóvil frente a su casa, ¿la razón? El gato del vecino escapó y su hijo de cuatro años salió corriendo para alcanzarlo, así que James, que regresaba con el regalo que Scorpius le había pedido que recogiera el día anterior, bajó de su bicicleta, para evitar que su pequeño vecino fuese atropellado.

Desde luego que evitó que aquel pequeño fuese víctima de aquel siniestro, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo arrojaron unos metros de donde había sido arrollado, el grito del niño llamando a su padre, hizo que Scorpius saliera apresurado.

Apretó las manos en puños, tanto que sus brazos temblaron, cerró los ojos, dejándose dominar de nuevo por aquella sensación abrumadora, que consumía todo a su paso, amenazando con llevarlo a un lugar sin retorno, con la voz de James retrocediendo cada vez más, alejándose poco a poco, sabía que llegaría el momento en que, a pesar de no desearlo, olvidaría como sonaba.

_“Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo”._

Le había dicho, intentó reír, pero algo en su interior debió doler demasiado, porque hizo una mueca de dolor, y se limitó a sonreír simplemente, para tranquilizarlo.

_“Todo va a estar bien”._

Su mano buscó la suya, apretándolo débilmente, pero Scorpius supo que era toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, y que no iba a poder mantenerla por más tiempo.

_“Voy a estar bien, pero no esperes que sea el mejor bailarín en la fiesta de San Valentín de tu trabajo”._

Las lágrimas y la desesperación ocasionaron un enorme nudo en la garganta de Scorpius, y para ser honestos, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir, la fuerza con la que su novio sujetaba su mano, iba cada vez más perdiendo su intensidad.

_“Esto no es el final, Scor, no quiero que lo sea, no puede serlo, perdón por no ir por ese regalo cuando me pediste que lo hiciera”._

Las lágrimas de James estaban en contradicción con su sonrisa, lo observó un minuto sin decir nada, admirándolo por completo, dándole oportunidad de decirle algo, pero no quería, no quería despedirse, sabía que si esas palabras salían de su boca, sería definitivo, así que permaneció en silencio, observándolo, acariciando su cabellera de color castaño, en un intento, de hacerle saber que él estaba ahí, y que todo saldría bien.

Aunque no lo creyera en absoluto, tenía que hacerle pensar, que se recuperaría, que nada los iba a poder separar, aún tenían sueños que les quedaban por cumplir, su sexto aniversario sería en un mes, y tenían todo planeado.

_“Te amo, Scorpius, eres el amor de mi vida”._

Perdió toda la fuerza en su extremidad, su mirada se elevó al cielo azul, y sonrió de nuevo, la ambulancia se escuchaba a lo lejos, cada vez más cerca, mientras que la mano de James Sirius se deslizaba de la de Scorpius.


End file.
